EVERYTHING
by chocogirl1992
Summary: natsume doesnt know what he's doing there wasting his precious manga time..but she is with him so... ONE SHOT its really cute according to me :P a happy storyy :D


EVERYTHING

Natsume didn't know what he was doing there with all those idiotic people he called friends. Wondering how she had managed to convince him, he remembered it had something to do with some cute pouts and a LOT of kisses.

He figured he should pay his girlfriend back for her services, he thought… smirking as he remembered the sweet taste of strawberry.

But now regret is all he can feel realising that he's there sitting in a stupid karaoke bar and has to listen to Sumire trying to break a vine glass and his good for nothing but HIS nonetheless Mikan cheer her on like crazy.

He wanted to tell her to shut up but feared she might show him that deadly pout again that made him want to kiss her like hell. And no, that's not a good thing cuz kissing in public is just a no can't do for him. Especially if Hotaru is around.

So there he was, trying not to punch the hell out of someone and waiting for Sumire to stop screeching. Finally after what seemed like ages she finished he followed by huge applauses from Mikan and Koko. 'you were awesomeeee' he smirked as he heard Koko scream..things guys have to do for a good night..gosh..

He saw Ruka blush as he sang 'love story – taylor swift' haha he loved this place for picking such apt songs for people. He remembered the time during the school play when Ruka was the princess but then the next image that came to his head made him almost crush his coke can. He wanted Ruka to shut up quick or else..

'aaww Ruka that was sooo cuuuteee hehe' he heard Mikan squirm next to him and saw that stupidly huge smile on her face.. he would have burnt Ruka if only he weren't his best friend. ''Thanks Mikan..and Hotaru can you stop filming me please?'' serves you right Ruka, don't you dare attract my girl in any possible way EVER again..

Now it was the ice queens turn..this he had to watch. Somehow he could never imagine Hotaru sing.. I mean come on..an inventer and singing? They just don't go along..he was ready to laugh at her hoarse voice as she was about to begin when he just had to stop with a big 'O' (okay not that big..he's not Mikan) on his mouth..she actually sounded…whats the word..good. he hated to admit it but she was…and even though he didn't know the song she was singing it sounded pretty nice.

'Hotaruuuu' Mikan screamed and ran to hug her best friend. He signed, why does she always have to be so excited and happy about everything? But then again that's one of the reasons he loves her…the other being something he shouldn't talk about in case there are little kids reading this fic :P

It was her turn next. Yes her..the one he wanted most to not sing..His Mikan. Her strawberry sweet voice was reserved for him and no one else. The only time he wanted her to sing was when they were alone and she would put him to sleep after one of those horrible missions with her caressing voice. Funny how he can be possessive even over her voice…

He was about to stop her but he knew how excited she was about the whole karaoke thing for the entire day. So he just hoped she would get some horrible song to sing..

And there she was..singing 'everything – Michael Buble'… he couldn't think any other girl could sing such a guy song ever so beautifully. He hated the place for making her sing such a sweet song..and there she was..looking at him and saying 'you're a mystery…you're from outer space..and you light me up..when you ring my bell..' she sounded so angelic and beautiful.. he couldn't take his eyes off her but then she did…which pissed him off..he saw her turn to Hotaru and sing..damn he hated sharing her love..

''So la la la la la la laaa' she ended on a beautiful note and smiled at everyone as she sat next to him again. 'Did you like it?' she whispered into his ears, tickling him. He held her hand and gave a soft kiss on her cheek and saw her blush knowing that that's the best he could do..for now. He had much more on his mind though..but save that for later..

He heaved a sign thinking that everyone was done singing and was about to get up to leave and wondered why everyone else was still seated..then it dawned on him…no way in hell was he gonna sing..just no! but he knew the results of protesting against his stupid friends and just decided to get it over and done with. Mikan's eager eyes made him somewhat nervous.

He started to read the lyrics of the song he was supposed to sing..he almost spat out… 'Save the last dance for me – Michael buble'…seriously what is with this place and cheesy Michael buble songs? He thought of his last dance with Mikan as he sang and even though he was pretty sure he sucked..he warmed up seeing his girl smile at him and they both knew how the song connected to them so perfectly…damn the place for picking songs that were so perfect..

Goodbyes and goodnights said..finally the night was over..finally he could go back to kissing Mikan..

Back in his special star room he was devouring her sweet lips when she stopped to say.. 'I like it when you sing..' he couldn't help but smile and kissed her again..continuing what she stopped but still happy at the thought that only she could ever like his singing..


End file.
